


в океане света

by marshall_line



Series: aufest17 [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: я с тобой останусь





	в океане света

**Author's Note:**

  * For [double_knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/gifts).



_Will everything that you believed in_   
_Become nothing?_   
_Are you afraid it’ll become like that?_

Когда-то Сонджин хотел, чтобы у него была своя группа: несколько знакомых (родных) людей, хорошая атмосфера, десятки (сотни) песен; может, большая сцена; аплодисменты и какое-то признание. Когда-то Сонджин хотел так много всего, что в итоге не получил ничего.

Наверное, ему или не везло, или жизнь не собиралась давать ему никаких серьёзных возможностей. Он просто, господи, преподавал математику и мечтал о чём-то совершенно несбыточном. Хотя, Сонджин помнил по сей день, у них с Ёнхёном почти получилось: они даже накопили денег на новые инструменты, обклеили весь университет объявлениями о наборе в группу и ждали. К ним пришло два человека, но ничего толком так и не склеилось. Ёнхён бросил эту затею, а Сонджин не мог гореть чем-то (в одиночку), если этим не горел Ёнхён.

Студенческие годы закончились, они оба оказались в том же месте, пусть и на разных кафедрах, но Сонджин иногда смотрел на Ёнхёна — и вспоминал об этой, наверное, глупой мечте, и жалел, как же он жалел.

 

Когда-то Сонджин хотел, чтобы у него с Ёнхёном была группа.

Когда-то Сонджин хотел, чтобы у него был Ёнхён.

 

Он никогда не опаздывал, просто не умел, даже когда у них с Вонпилем в одно и то же время начинались пары, и они в спешке одновременно собирались, разливали повсюду кофе и меняли по сто раз рубашки. Сонджин никогда не опаздывал, но сейчас он делал именно это. У Вонпиля занятия были во вторую смену — и сегодня он только спал, и не мешал, а Сонджин всё равно каким-то образом умудрился потерять полчаса времени и теперь летал по всей квартире в поисках целых ботинок. Будить Вонпиля не хотелось, но если Сонджин не найдёт никакой подходящей под сезон обуви, он просто пойдёт в дырявых розовых, как любимый свитер Вонпиля, тапках.

В запасе оставалось, может, минут пять (пятнадцать; Сонджин себя не щадил), и он почти сдался, как Вонпиль, всё ещё укутанный в одеяло с головой , сказал:

— В первом шкафу, внизу, слева, серая коробка.

Что бы он без Вонпиля делал (как жил), а? (И правда: что же?)

 

Порой у Сонджина не получалось вспомнить на почве чего они с Вонпилем сошлись. То есть, сначала они съехались, потому что Сонджину было сложно на тот период оплачивать квартиру — и ему срочно нужен был сосед. Вонпиль единственный откликнулся на его просьбу: появился как будто из ниоткуда; улыбающийся, с торчащими ушами и бесконечными рукавами свитеров; с коробкой учебников по корейской литературе и какой-то странной теплотой вокруг себя, хотя тогда Сонджин, будучи сердцем в прошлом, не заметил этого сразу. Время шло: они друг к другу постепенно привыкли — и это получилось само собой, словно в этом — в их отношениях — не было ничего особенного.

Вонпиль был с ним и любил, а Сонджин надеялся, что сможет полюбить в ответ. 

(Сонджин надеялся, но любить не любил. Не так, как мог, совсем не так)

Наверное, у них было бы всё по-другому, если бы они виделись где-то ещё, кроме дома и мест, куда они ходили вместе на выходных, если не валились от усталости после очередной тяжёлой недели. Сонджин убеждал себя, что причина была в этом, по крайней мере одна из. Признавать правду (Ёнхёна) Сонджин не хотел, не спустя столько-то лет отрицания. Они жили с Вонпилем и жили, и Сонджину казалось, что ему было нужно именно это: дом, куда он мог вернуться и знать, что там кто-то есть, и человек, этот самый кто-то, который всегда был бы на его стороне. Сонджину была важна поддержка — и Вонпиль был ею (всегда).

После неудачи с группой, пусть это и было давно, его как подменили. Уверенности не прибавилось: он ушёл с головой в уравнения, матрицы, теории и анализ, думая, что это _его_ — и это лучший выход (из всего), который Сонджин мог бы для себя (тогда) найти.

Он помнил: как Ёнхёна до последнего мотало от одной специальности к другой. Помнил: как Ёнхён выбрал испанский, мотивируя себя тем, что в их стране это может быть экзотичным. Сонджин долго над ним смеялся, но Ёнхён взялся всерьёз — и не отступил.

Сонджину было обидно: испанскому он сказал да, а группе — нет. Сонджину было обидно, но он ни разу (ни с кем) этим не поделился, даже с Вонпилем, когда рассказывал о своих юношеских (ты не такой уж и старый сейчас, разве что болван) идеях и стремлениях. Сонджин хранил всё в себе — и это, за годы накопленное внутри, доводило его бешенства. Ёнхён сдался — и сдался Сонджин, но иронией судьбы было то, что когда в их универе на горизонте замаячил хор, руководить им вызвался не Сонджин. Лидерских качеств у Ёнхёна было не очень много (их не было), но он таскал ребят на конкурсы и больше времени тратил на них, чем на собственные занятия. Возможно, Сонджина это злило (не совсем) или добивало (да) — и всё же он давал Ёнхёну советы, когда тот приходил к нему на переменах, потому что он был его другом (как смешно), а что не сделаешь для друга, ведь так?

(Для Ёнхёна он бы сделал всё)

 

У Сонджина были проблемы (с собой же), законсервированные неясные чувства к человеку, которого ему чаще хотелось ненавидеть, несбывшаяся мечта и Вонпиль.

 

Однажды Ёнхён подсел к нему в столовой, чего раньше не делал, то есть он-то подходил, желал приятного аппетита, но по большей части Сонджина для него как будто и не существовало; он всегда сидел с Джехёном или Джебомом, поэтому Сонджину показалось странным такое его решение, пока тот не сказал:

— У меня беда.

— Опять спорил с Джехёном, какой язык круче, — и проиграл?

— Это было ещё на прошлой неделе.

— Это бывает с вами каждый день.

— Так очевидно? Ладно, важно не это: я не могу подобрать хору репертуар на приближающийся конкурс.

— Ты? Не можешь?

— Им надоело петь OneRepublic и Maroon 5.

— Пусть поют EXO.

— Издеваешься?

— У них есть неплохие песни.

— Не знал, что ты EXO-L.

— Я вообще TWICE люблю, но тебе нужны песни, а не кто в каком фанклубе.

— Ладно, ты прав.

— Пусть ребята подумают сами, а? И вы вместе выберете из того, что они предложат. Ну или я могу опять сбросить тебе плэйлист, если что.

— Как всегда у тебя есть решение.

— Разве не за ним ты ко мне обратился?

Ёнхён кивнул и, может, собирался продолжить, как Джехён подошёл к столу, где они обычно вдвоём обедали, — и Ёнхёна просто сдуло. Сонджин снова остался один. Действительно: для чего ещё Ёнхён мог бы к нему подойти? Они иногда выпивали, собрав компанию из знакомых коллег, на этом всё. Может, если бы Вонпиль работал не в школе, а с ним, здесь, Сонджину не было бы так нестерпимо одиноко. Он не особо вписывался в коллектив и не стремился, поэтому был не к месту, а у Ёнхёна был Джехён, так что без вариантов.

Сонджин предлагал Вонпилю устроиться в них универ, литература никому не помешает, да и они бы виделись почти каждый день, но Вонпиль отказался. Не хочу навязываться, сказал он на это. Сонджин тогда его почему-то не понял (и зря). Вонпилю нравилось в школе, хотя как ему могла при этом нравиться детвора, которой, по сути, было плевать на то, что Вонпиль им рассказывал (со студентами было не легче, но их хотя бы не надо было воспитывать). Вонпилю правда всё нравилось. Он приходил домой почти что высохшим, но всегда улыбался, рассказывал о детях и всех их выходках. Сонджину, наверное, хотелось бы так же: любить то, что он делает и любить тех, для кого он это делает.

Но Сонджин мыслями по-прежнему был во временах своей собственной учёбы.

Он по-дурацки продолжал мечтать.

 

По пути на работу, если Сонджин шёл пешком, а не садился на автобус, он проходил мимо магазина с музыкальными инструментами и засматривался на гитары, и на всё, за что мог зацепиться его взгляд. Желание играть загоралось в нём мгновенно, но стоило Сонджину дойти до конца улицы, как оно догорало. Внутри Сонджин были горстки пепла и больше ничего. Жить этим было невозможно — и Сонджин не жил, а только думал и представлял.

Все эти _может, когда-нибудь_ и _а что если бы_ крутились у него в голове и крутились.

Может, действительно, если Сонджин захочет этого сильнее обычного, наберётся смелости и решится. Может, у Сонджина получится. Может, у него получится абсолютно всё. Он просто больше не пробовал после. Сонджин не знал, как ему играть без Ёнхёна и песни-то писал тогда он. Сонджин не знал, как ему без Ёнхёна вообще, но он-то прожил уже достаточно (и не совсем один), тогда почему? Действуй, начинай, не сдавайся и пробуй. 

Не всё замыкалось на Ёнхёне, разве нет? У Сонджина ответа на это не было.

 

Столько лет проучиться (и проработать) вместе — и ни разу не сказать ему правду, ни разу не вычистить весь собравшийся от мечт и грёз пепел, ни разу не признаться самому себе хотя бы в чём-то. Сонджин не был полным неудачником по жизни, но это всё было его главным провалом. Никакая победа не могла исправить то, чего Сонджин так и не сделал. 

 

— Забыл сказать: я внезапно стал репетитором.

— Да? И кто из твоих отстаёт в литературе?

— Нет, дети в порядке, да и дело не в моём предмете.

— Тогда в чём?

— В общем, я разместил в сети объявление: курсы игры на клавишных, — и мне сразу пару человек ответило. Нам же нужен ещё какой-то доход, да?

— Ты. Умеешь. Играть.

— Конечно.

— Ты не говорил.

И перед Сонджином сразу предстал образ Вонпиля в группе, которая могла бы быть когда-то, и это показалось ему такой захватывающей, как раньше, идеей, но он быстро всё отогнал от себя. Это было бессмысленной затеей, по крайней мере пока у Сонджина не было чёткого плана, а он у него наверняка будет, если он всё же возьмётся за дело.

— Так я к чему: ко мне обратился, кажется, твой студент. Знаешь Доуна?

— Доуни? Да, ему больше нравится история, но мои пары он всё равно не прогуливает. Иногда один-единственный приходит.

— Славный парень. К нам он тоже будет приходить, а то таскать синтезатор по всему Сеулу я не собираюсь.

— У нас дома есть синтезатор?

— В кладовой.

— Синтезатор. В. Кладовой.

— Да, там. Я же привёз его на второй месяц, как мы съехались.

— У меня нет слов.

— Ты всегда занят своей математикой, и голова у тебя забита чем-то таким совершенно от меня далёким, что я даже не удивлён твоей реакции. Могу научить, кстати. Хочешь?

Может, Сонджин и хотел, но гитара была ему всё-таки ближе.

— У Доуна вообще-то есть барабанная установка, он сказал об этом, когда мы пересеклись в твоём универе, так что я не понимаю, для чего ему клавишные, но я за.

Барабанная установка? Синтезатор? Если откладывать деньги, то и ритм-гитара или ещё какая другая? И если снова обвешать весь университет объявлениями, то и группа? Боже, Пак Сонджин, ты взрослый человек, о чём ты до сих пор думаешь, о чём? Хватит.

В этот раз идея вспыхнула — и не погасла.

 

Сонджин не знал никого из их коллектива, кроме Ёнхёна и Джехёна, кто бы умел играть и кому бы эта идея — в почти что тридцать лет — не показалась чертовски невыполнимой и никому на самом деле не нужной. Сонджин не спешил идти к Ёнхёну с этим всем опять; шансов, что тот согласится ещё раз, было мало, поэтому путь был только к Джехёну. Он выловил его после пары английского и потащил пить кофе. У Джехёна очки были больше, чем его голова и он сам, но очаровывал Джехён любого. Студентам он безумно нравился (Ёнхёну тоже). Сонджин же испытывал к нему нейтральную симпатию ещё с тех пор, как они пытались собрать группу из ничего и никого. Их было тогда четверо, осталось трое.

— О чём ты так рвался поговорить? На тебя не похоже.

— Ты посчитаешь меня идиотом.

— К идиоту обратился, так в чём дело?

— Помнишь, когда мы учились, мы пробовали создать группу?

— Да, хорошие времена были, я даже жалел, что ничего не получилось.

— Правда?

— Вы с Ёнхёном так горели, подпалили меня и Джунхёка, а потом потухли. Конечно, мне было жаль.

— И Джунхёк ушёл первым.

— Неприятно вспоминать.

— Согласен, но я как раз об этом.

И тут до Джехёна дошло всё и сразу.

— Ты опять хочешь начать?

— Стоит ли?

— А вдруг? Мы-то сдались, толком и не попытавшись, даже на конкурс никакой не поехали.

— То есть ты бы захотел сейчас?

— Боже, да я за 24/7!

В этот момент Сонджину хотелось обнять Джехёна крепко-крепко и сказать спасибо. Может, это прогорит, как в прошлый раз, но его не оттолкнули, не назвали старым дураком и даже поддержали. Джехён похлопал его по плечу и улыбнулся. Он был рад, как не быть-то? Не то чтобы впихивать в студентов английский язык было его призванием и тем более мечтой детства. Он тоже, как и Сонджин, хотел выступать. Он тоже хотел чего-то больше, чем то, что было у них всех сейчас. Сонджин прекрасно понимал, почему тогда — так давно — Ёнхёна потянуло не к нему, а к Джехёну. Сонджин понимал, но так и не принял.

И не важно, тридцать ему или двадцать: что-то не проходит, что-то просто остаётся (внутри) на всю жизнь. Ёнхён и остался (где-то глубоко) в сердце Сонджина, как все его мечты, которые тоже, как и Ёнхён, не сбылись.

 

Подойти к Ёнхёну с этим вопросом он долго не решался. Находил отговорки в виде того, что у Кан Ёнхёна двойная нагрузка из-за хора и что его почти невозможно застать на переменах. Сонджин откладывал и откладывал, что совсем не было на него похоже. Он честно боялся получить отрицательный ответ. Сонджин думал попросить об этом Джехёна, но это опять была именно его затея — и ему всё же хотелось сказать Ёнхёну лично.

Вонпилю идея о группе понравилась; он не воспринял её всерьёз, для него это было больше как хобби, но всё равно согласился, а с Доуном вообще не было никаких проблем. Действительно славный парень. Он был на последнем курсе и выпускался зимой, и до конца не знал, в каком направлении идти, так что для него это было неплохой возможностью чем-то заняться хотя бы на время.

Пока что всё складывалось хорошо, Джехён даже нашёл им помещение, всё остальное было за Сонджином: привести Ёнхёна. Кроме него, никто песни не писал, а исполнять каверы в их-то годы было глупо. Сонджин не беспокоился, получится у них что-то или нет, будь он моложе, его бы, может, трясло от всего этого, но Сонджин вырос — и сейчас имел хоть какое-то представление о том, как ему бы хотелось жить в дальнейшем.

Сонджину не нужна была слава, Сонджину нужна была группа.

 

Разве?

 

Они, кажется, выпивали в местном баре. У кого-то была или годовщина, или день рождения. Вонпиль тоже был с ними, он знал Джинёна, поэтому часто приходил и пил за компанию, сидел рядом с Сонджином, смеялся с шуток Джехёна и был как будто своим. У Сонджина не было такого чувства, он мог его имитировать, чтобы вливаться в коллектив на секунду или две, только и всего. Они, кажется, выпивали, а Сонджин в этот раз — нет.

Ёнхён сидел напротив, приобняв одной рукой Джехёна, рассказывал какую-то весёлую историю (конечно, об одном из своих студентов, о чём ещё могут говорить пьяные преподаватели, когда истории о собственной жизни подошли к концу или были однообразны, как их ежедневные пары), а Сонджин на него смотрел и не отрывал взгляда.

Наверное, у него было всё на лице написано или не написано, но в любом случае очевидно. Никому не было до этого дела, ведь все были немного влюблены в Кан Ёнхёна, а Кан Ёнхён — в Пак Джехёна (давно и навсегда).

Сонджин, в общем-то, смирился, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Даже когда его целовал Вонпиль, мучительно долго и со всей своей тёплой, как его же свитера, любовью. Сонджин знал: он поступал с Вонпилем неправильно. Знал: так с ним просто было нельзя.

И: когда-нибудь тот поймёт и бросит его, потому что Пак Сонджин заслуживал именно этого, но Вонпиль был рядом, пока Сонджин молча пытался разобраться в самом себе и своих проблемах, он правда был рядом. И сейчас они (оба) хохотали со слов Ёнхёна, и всё казалось Сонджину нормальным. Всё или почти?

 

— Что ты думаешь насчёт группы?

— Какой? Ты уточни, а. Вон наши хористы тоже что-то планируют.

— О нашей.

— Что-что?

— Я, Джехён, Вонпиль и ещё Доун, ты его тоже знаешь, решили создать группу.

Эмоции Ёнхёна описать было невозможно, поэтому Сонджин и не пытался. Он просто ждал.

— Замечательно? Я рад за вас, но почему ты спрашиваешь у меня?

— Чтобы ты присоединился. Как тогда.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно?

— Вполне.

Чего Сонджину стоило при этом держаться, чего ему стоило.

— Только если я найду свою гитару.

(Ёнхён улыбнулся — и у Сонджина разбилось сердце)

 

Первые репетиции были катастрофой: они никак не могли настроить звук и настроиться друг на друга, но никто не унывал и не кричал, и не злился. Они были взрослыми людьми, Доун — молчаливым солнышком; они могли справиться с такими (и любыми) трудностями. Не дети же, в конце концов. Сонджин смотрел на всех и радовался, Сонджин смотрел на Ёнхёна — и ему было не по себе. Впрочем, как и всегда. Но всё это было небольшим шагом к чему-то или грандиозному, или не очень. И тем не менее Сонджин думал, что какие-то мечты всё же сбываются (хотя бы так). В это он верил.

 

А потом Джехён за обедом сказал ему кое-что, что выбило Сонджина из колеи насовсем:

— Слушай, давай по-честному, хорошо? Ёнхён, может, дурак иногда и не понимает, и не видит, но у меня-то очки, как планета Земля, и я заметил ещё сто лет назад.

— О чём ты?

— Что Вонпиль тебе безразличен.

— Причём тут Ёнхён? Или ты хочешь ещё что-то добавить.

— Ты и без меня знаешь.

— Всё равно я не—

— Всё-то ты да. Годы прошли, а у тебя не прошло. Мне было тебя когда-то жаль: он не выбрал тебя и не выбрал даже группу, а ты остался в том времени навечно — и сейчас пытаешься его восстановить, разве нет?

Сонджин потерял дар речи. Через пять минут у него была пара, а его как будто привинтили к скамье в столовой. У Джехёна был серьёзный, такой ему не всегда свойственный, взгляд и вся та правда, которую Сонджин не признал, поэтому Джехён сказал ему о ней сам.

— Стоит ли группа того, чего ты так и не смог тогда достичь?

Стоит ли?

 

Он никогда и ничего не скажет Ёнхёну, не теперь точно. Когда он был молод, немного глуп и сильно пьян, он порывался, но рассудок даже с алкоголем от него никуда почему-то не делся, так что Сонджин оставил эту затею так же, как и свою мечту. Это было давно, но Джехён был прав: Сонджин замер в одном моменте жизни и тянул всех обратно.

 

Репетиции продолжались; Ёнхён записал их на какой-то инди-фестиваль.

— С чего-то надо начинать, да?

И они начали по-настоящему, а Сонджина снова ело изнутри всё, что только могло. Это, конечно, ускользало ото всех вокруг него, кроме Джехёна, пусть он и закрывал теперь глаза, и позже, как оказалось, Вонпиля. Как раз именно это — _то, что Вонпиль знал_ — внезапно ранило Сонджина сильнее, чем вся его бесполезная любовь.

 

Он как-то вернулся домой довольно поздно, заочники достались ему не вовремя — во вторую смену, а Сонджин ненавидел читать лекции после четырёх дня и почти до восьми вечера. Он дико устал и хотел спать, и завтра у них была финальная перед фестивалем репетиция. Сонджину нужны были силы, но дома был настоящий хаос: коробки и вещи повсюду.

— Что происходит?

Он застал Вонпиля врасплох, поэтому тот едва не уронил одну из коробок.

— О, я потерялся в часах, думал, ты будешь позже.

— Куда ещё. Так в чём дело?

— Я собираюсь съехать. Джинён нашёл мне квартиру рядом с моей школой.

— Что, прости?

— Это решение далось мне с трудом и так.

— Почему ты не обговорил его со мной? И почему оно вообще возникло?

Вонпиль стоял посреди комнаты какой-то весь потерянный и разбитый. Сонджин догадывался, что привело его к подобным мыслям, но он не мог поверить.

— Я не слепой и не был таким с самого начала, хотя молчал и упорно игнорировал, пока ты не загорелся своей старой идеей, своей старой жизнью. Тогда я уже знал, что все мои старания бестолковые и что наши отношения пустой для тебя звук.

— Вонпиль.

— Дослушай до конца.

— Ладно.

— Я всё понял, когда мы впервые встретились всей твоей компанией. Да, меня привёл к вам Джинён, но ты был там — и я так радовался, был таким отчаянно глупым, что смогу наладить с тобой контакт, а потом я увидел, как ты смотрел на Ёнхёна.

— И как?

— Так же, как я смотрю на тебя прямо сейчас и смотрел все предыдущие пять лет.

— Это всё—

— Я понял и продолжал притворяться, что меня ничего не задевает. Даже когда у нас что-то наконец завязалось. Я не прекращал быть дураком, а ты — держаться за человека, которому ты не был нужен так, как ты этого хотел.

Это было невыносимо, но Сонджину нечего было добавить. Вонпиль говорил правду — слишком реальную — и от этого было уже больно. Сонджин слушал и не перебивал.

— Я отказался от предложения работать с тобой в одном месте, потому что действительно не собирался навязываться. Именно тебе. Наверняка всё это время я был тебе обузой, Пак Сонджин, но я и так надумал сам себе столько всего, что мне уже тошно. Я не могу ничего изменить и стать тебе кем-то, кем никогда не буду, поэтому я решил — и я ухожу.

Они стояли друг напротив друга и молчали.

Сонджину тоже было тошно.

— И когда ты съезжаешь?

— На следующей неделе.

— Почему так поздно?

— Наверное, чтобы дать тебе время подумать.

Сонджин не знал, о чём думать в этот момент и о чём думать потом. Вонпиль смотрел на него всем своим необъяснимым океаном света, а Сонджин не был уверен, можно ли ему было теперь в нём утонуть.

 

Они отыграли на фестивале — и всем понравились, чем каждый из них был шокирован. Сонджина переполняла радость и адреналин, но когда они сошли со сцены, и он уткнулся взглядом в сгорбленную спину Вонпиля — Сонджин моментально потух. Улыбка с лица не исчезла, но она больше не была настоящей. Они планировали отпраздновать первое удачное выступление в том же баре, что и обычно, Доуни угощал, но у Вонпиля были занятия в школе рано утром — и он хотел выспаться. На обеспокоенные вопросы Доуна он ответил двумя словами: много стресса. Всем этого хватило, поэтому празднование перенесли. А Сонджин знал: вместе они точно ничего не отпразднуют.

 

Сонджин винил себя во всём — и в этот раз вина принадлежала только ему одному. Вонпиль жил, конечно, пока у Джинёна и не отвечал на звонки, Сонджин бы тоже не стал, но ему безумно хотелось до него достучаться. Попросить прощения? Что бы это им дало, что?

 

Самым неожиданным было, пожалуй, то, что за три дня до того, как Вонпиль собирался окончательно съехать, ему позвонил Ёнхён. Он был последним на свете человеком, от которого Сонджин ожидал звонка, но Ёнхён позвонил.

— Что у вас с Вонпилем?

— Мы вроде расстались?

— Что значит вроде?

— Не живём больше вместе.

— Дурость какая-то.

— Почему тебя это так волнует?

— Вонпиль хороший, и ты с ним казался не таким угрюмым.

Сонджин впал в ступор. О чём сейчас Ёнхён говорил? То есть, он видел, каким Сонджин был с Вонпилем, но никогда не видел его самого? Это было безнадёжным на первом курсе и осталось таким же после выпуска. Может, теперь Сонджину просто казалось. Он больше не был ни в чём уверен на сто процентов.

— Сонджин, не теряй его, а?

Ёнхён не добавил: когда ещё у тебя снова будет такой Вонпиль? Ёнхён не добавил, но Сонджин его понял — и понял всё остальное.

 

Вряд ли Сонджин что-то исправит: он потратил очень много лет зря, думая, что привязан к одному и тому же человеку, пока его любил кто-то другой. Сонджин не исправит, но он попытается. С группой же вышло. А та мечта была невероятной.

И она всё-таки сбылась.

 

Когда Вонпиль пришёл за своими вещами, Сонджин его ждал.

 

(И не отпустил)

_I’m in the ocean of light_   
_My dreams are breathing_   
_In the dazzling waves of light_


End file.
